


Trine Means Forever

by Xombe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Up to reader - Freeform, can be platonic, can be romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xombe/pseuds/Xombe
Summary: A fanfic inspired by fanart in which Starscream gets a little beat up and his trine comes to the rescue. Does have some backstory so Starscream isn't beat up right away, we work up to that.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Trine Means Forever

Megatron had been a fool to separate the command trine, blinded by the imprudent idea that he could keep their leader under his thumb without a support system. Unfortunately, he was woefully unaware of the consequences of trine separation.

Separating a trine was considered a form of torture in Vos when it was still standing. The awareness of their customs had all but disappeared during the war.

Despite protests from all three members, Thundercracker and Skywarp had been shipped lightyears away to some backwater Decepticon base stationed at the edge of an already collapsing solar system tasked with collecting the remaining energon.

Upon arrival, Thundercracker instantly found why this place was failing without any opposition. The base consisted of Cadets and Raiders, the lowest ranks of the Decepticon army. There was only a single Sergeant trying to run things, and he clearly didn’t deserve his rank.

With the rank of Captain, Thundercracker took over. Despite being overqualified, he got to work putting some systems in order, giving shifts, and creating an organized way to set up and dismantle the energon extractors. 

Productivity skyrocketed and he soon found himself running the place almost single-servoed. Skywarp did his best to help, but he was suffering from bond strain as well. It was just to Thundercracker’s advantage that he could work so well with his side effects.

Warp, on the other servo, had fallen into a pattern of causing chaos amongst the cadets. It seemed like almost every day that TC had to break up a scuffle caused by another stupid prank courtesy of Skywarp.

He could only imagine how bad it was for Starscream.

News traveled through the grapevine, gleeful Cons broadcasting how Starscream had crossed his last wire, of how he was in for it now, of how he was so different from his Trinemates who had turned Base 14-D6 into a shining example. Thundercracker ignored the rumors.

Cons talked, they always did. Whether there was truth in their statements didn’t matter, the trine was ordered to be apart and the best he could do was distract himself and try to maintain the bond, which was stretched to its limits.

Bonds weren’t often damaged. Distance and lack of contact were the cause of strained bonds, with emotional stress being a close third. Luckily, there wasn’t often permanent damage, the spark was stronger than most gave it credit for.

With their bond in its current state on a good day, they could faintly feel Star, on a bad, it was radio silence. Nevertheless, Thundercracker worked hard to keep the bond strong with Skywarp and project their strength to their distant third.

This continued for around a vorn, with Thundercracker working to keep production steady while maintaining a strained bond. They’d managed to extract all remnants of energon left in the system and were working on collapsing the base, many Cadets already promoted to Raiders and shipped out to their next station.

Thundercracker was overseeing a small group of builder frames disassembling one of the last energon extracting units. The group of Cadets had grown on him and Warp, as they were eager to speak to the trine seeking advice for their own bond.

“Hightower,” the young Cadet snapped to attention, “lower the top stones for Buckethead, she’s going to transport them to Quickmix. I hear he’s designing a new concoction, make sure it doesn’t blow up this time.” The mech nodded and transformed.

Thundercracker watched as the team worked together and made a mental note to have them promoted, despite two of them being former Autobots they worked well together and were eager to please. They’d make a fine team someday.

“Thundercracker!” A loud voice screeched in his audial. Refusing to tear his optics from the project ahead of him, Thundercracker spoke to the mech as he skidded to a halt beside him.

“What is it Crosscut?”

“We just received a transmission from Megatron!” 

Thundercracker felt himself tense, his wings rising ever so slightly at the mention of their illustrious leader. He tore his gaze away from the builders, looking over the Cadet, noting his apparent nervousness.

“Report,” Thundercracker ground out, turning his optics back to the deconstruction.

“He’s commanded you and Skywarp to return to the Nemesis.”

Thundercracker’s spark jumped in its chamber. He waved his hand, signaling for the builders to continue alone. He had business to attend to.

“Why don’t we speak about this in private?” he was a little quieter, a little more guarded as he led the Cadet away from the other cons and towards his private office. Along the way he sent a ping to Skywarp, requesting his presence.

His trinemate was already in the office when they arrived. The door sliding closed behind him, he felt the Cadet jump at the clang they made. Walking over to his partner, TC stood next to him and faced Crosscut.

“Now tell us, what is it Megatron said.”

“Megatron,” his vocals glitched for a second, “Megatron commanded you two return to the Nemesis.”

“Is that it?” Thundercracker prompted. They’d been gone for a vorn, why was Megatron sending for them now?

“He said it was about the second in command.”

Thundercracker could feel his spark drop, so this was about Star. Beside him, Skywarp was laughing, his wings flapping in a display of excitement. TC was suddenly assaulted by his trinemate trapping him in a hug.

“Warp,” TC ground out between his dentea.

“Did you hear that, TC? Star’s been giving them such a hard time good ol’ Megsy’s gotta turn to us for help!” The black and purple mech cackled, and Thundercracker couldn’t help smiling as well. It seemed the bucket head had finally gotten the message.

“What time does he want us to depart?” Thundercracker turned his attention back to Crosscut, who appeared to be avoiding looking at Skywarp’s display of affection.

“As soon as possible.”

“Have Buckethead put in charge of the dismantling project in our absence. She could use the experience. We’ll depart as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir.”

“We’re going to see Star, we’re going to see Star!” Skywarp sang as Thundercracker dragged him through the halls of Base 14-D6. He’d handed off a list of traveling supplies for some Cadets to collect including mining supplies, a surplus of energon to get a good start on Megatron’s good side, and a ship waiting to depart.

They were leaving for the docks after collecting the data pads full of reports Thundercracker had compiled of all the inside information he knew Soundwave would want, mixed in were a few recommendations for the Cadets who were overdue for a promotion.

“Yes, Warp, we are. And this trip is only going to be even longer if you keep shouting in my audial the whole way.” 

“You can’t tell me you’re not excited!” Thundercracker was excited, but he also had a reputation.

“I can be excited and composed. Something you could stand to learn” He retorted, pausing as the automatic door to the ship bay got caught while sliding open, as usual.

“I feel like I’m gonna just burst from excitement!” Skywarp ignored his suggestion, unsurprisingly. Thundercracker paused to exchange words with a Raider about the fuel and how long it was expected to last. While his back was turned, there was a popping sound accompanied by a familiar purple flash.

Fighting back the oncoming headache Thundercracker turned to see the spot Skywarp had been. He’d better hurry, they were wasting time. Carrying the data pads onto the ship he put them in storage, a flash behind him signifying Skywarp’s arrival on the ship.

“Just one last prank before we leave!”

“If Steam Hammer ever sees you again not even Megatron will be able to save you.”

“Then it’s a good thing he won’t be seeing me again!” Skywarp collapsed into a seat, picking up a stray datapad and sifting through its contents.

“Put that back.”

“Promotion huh? I guess she deserves it. Why a transfer to Space Force division though?”

“She’d do better working out there. Lots of energy, she likes doing too much, you’d be good for Space Force if you weren’t so high in Air Force.”

“Ugh no, I’d hate traveling everywhere.” Skywarp put the datapad back. Thundercracker sat next to him, ignoring the pistons whirring as the ship’s ramp raised and closed. They’d be taking off soon.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Skywarp asked quietly. Thundercracker paused, hesitating before reaching out and grabbing the mech’s hand.

“This is Star we’re talking about. He handled himself before meeting us, he can take care of himself.”

“Yeah… you’re right.”

“We’ll see him soon, don’t you worry.”

“I hope so."


End file.
